


Judgement

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa





	Judgement

And the time came at last, for the matter of Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, to be dealt with. The notorious traitor, former Kingsguard member under Targaryen and Baratheon rule, and avowed lover to his own sister, had turned himself over, bringing with him the last remaining members of the Stark family, safe and sound. This deed might have gained some manner of affection from the new king, but some argued that this last minute change on heart only further damned him as the most disloyal and inconstant man ever born in Westeros, but it was up to the king, truly to decide.

"The rabble wants your head, Ser Jaime." The newly appointed king, Jon Snow I, did not smile.

"The price of notoriety I'm afraid. Do you intend to give it to them, your grace?" Jaime Lannister, betrayer of oaths and slayer of kings, seemed less concerned by the prospect than was to be expected.

"What do you think?" Jon's even voice was cool and measured.

"Well, there are plenty of reasons to do so. The mob always likes a good bloodletting, the nobles respect and fear a king that has shown that pedigree will not protect them from his wrath, and of course there are those treasons that the law says I should be beheaded for. I've broken so many oaths, your highness." There was a bitter enjoyment to this declaration, as if Ser Jaime relished the terrors of his own misdeeds.

"So you agree that I ought to execute you?" The king inquired.

"It would be a reasonable decision, but I do not think you will." Magnificent, even in his fallen state, the lion almost laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Because, you are a singular man yourself; you were not born and raised to the crown. Your path to power has been jagged and you are no stranger to broken vows. You swore an oath to the Night's Watch, did you not? You swore and oath to them and now those promises have been trampled." Presumptuous as his words were, the demeanor of the prisoner was far more so.

"You are walking on dangerous ground, Lannister." King Jon remained even tempered and gracious, even under such provocation.

"Dangerous ground is most familiar to me, but I think you mistake my meaning. Your broken vows have saved Westeros from bitter civil war and religious conquest. They followed honor and duty, although they make you a liar and a traitor in one light. They are in some ways the measure of your greatness."

These were matters that the small and greatfolk were far too frightened to mention in those days, but Ser Jaime said them as if they were something to be lauded.

"So you think that because I have been forced to make these choices, by my conscience, that rules have no more meaning for me? If so, I fear you will find yourself mistaken." The king's voice grew hard, beginning to believe that the supplicant had a malignance that could not be suppressed.

"Quite the contrary, my liege. Your understanding and respect for the intricacies of promises and law is bound to be greater for this experience. But with fuller understanding comes complexity. Knowing the truth about your treason will always make you question that behind those of others, and you will not be certain that a foul is a foul so easily as others might."

Jon sat in thought for a moment, "So, what is it that you suggest I do with you? If, as you suggest, I cannot merely accept the mob justice, but I also must act based on honor and duty, what is to be done with you?"

"Listen to my story, Jon Snow. Hear what I have to say in full, and then make what decision you will."

And when the sun was rising, lighting up the world, it was time for the King to attend to matters of state and Ser Jaime Lannister was not finished with his story.

"Take him back to his cell." Jon instructed the guards, "And bring him back here at sundown. Another day will make no matter to his justice."

So the Kingslayer, defiler of his own sister, and turncoat at last, lived to see another day

So it went on for many days and many nights. Every night the guards brought Ser Jaime to the king's chambers and he wove for him a tale of impossible choices, the impetuosity of youth, and the regrets of middle age. The king did not visit the bed of his lady wife, and the queen's womb remained empty.

At last Lannister finished his story; the dawn was almost upon them, earlier than the day before, as the spring had almost arrived.

"And that is my story, dear king, told in full. Now I must await your judgment, and I am satisfied knowing that one such as yourself knows the truth, whatever conclusions to reach regarding it's worth." Ser Jaime, the Kingslayer, knelt before the Bastard King, head bent, as if he expected Valayrian steel to pierce his flesh then and there.

"Rise, good Ser, for I have long since devised your punishment and what the conclusion of a tale such as your must rightfully be." The king held out his hands to the lion lord and clasped them to his breast, "You were right to guess that I would not kill you, Lannister. Such an act would be a waste of a great asset to the kingdom. The Night's Watch has too long been without a leader. Technically, I am still their head and yet I cannot guide them from here in the Red Keep. They need one of their own to lead, and I can see no place more suited to a man such as you are. The Wall is a place for repentance, whether for crimes one has committed or the sin of being born inconveniently, and it is there you will pay off your debt to the kingdom. It is far better to make amends for transgressions, than to end on a sour note."

The king was wise beyond his years for, as everyone knows, Ser Jaime Lannister served with distinction, bringing in a new golden age for the Night's Watch, rebuilding the Wall where it had grown weak or broken, and he never flickered in his loyalty to the Snow dynasty. When the queen finally did give birth, it was Ser Jaime who sent the young prince a Valayrian blade. They say that it was in Ser Jaime's honor that the cloaks of the Kingsguard were changed for brilliant white to a steely grey, for they say that the cloak comes with dangerous choices. Others argue that it was merely a matter of practicality, as the white was always filthy and too easy to spot for assassins.


End file.
